bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
IDBM-Onlinezentrale
center Diese Seite dient dem Zweck, als zentrale Annahmestelle für IDBM-bezogene Vorschläge zu fungieren. Bitte denkt daran, alle eure Nachrichten zu signieren. Einige Bereiche dieser Seite werden jeden Monat wieder gelöscht, um Platz für neue Umfragen/Meinungen/Vorschläge zu bieten, da vieles davon nach Erscheinen einer neuen Ausgabe veraltet ist. Nehmt an der aktuellen Umfrage Teil!!! Gebt uns eure Unterschrift für mehr deutsche BIONICLE-Bücher! Breaking News: Deutsche AMEET-Veröffentlichungen Nachricht Es gibt wichtige Neuigkeiten zu vermelden, daher gibt es ein IDBM-Extrablatt: Brickshelf Download Diskussion zur Nachricht Schade. Ich habe eigentlich fest damit gerechnet, dass die Hefte entweder "beschleunigt", also mit kürzeren Zeitabständen, veröffentlicht werden, oder dass einfach an irgendeiner Stelle abgebrochen wird. Letzteres wäre zwar sehr schade gewesen, aber dennoch um einiges sinnvoller, als einfach nach der 1. Ausgabe mit der 5. weiterzumachen. Wenn du das mit der Unterschriftensammlung wirklich umsetzt, kannst du jedenfalls auf meine Unterschrift zählen. Ob die ursprüngliche Reihenfolge eingehalten wird, ist ja eigentlich ziemlich egal. Es zählt nur, dass sie veröffentlicht werden. ^^ -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 12:45, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Tja, ich weiß zwar nicht, ob mich dass überhaupt betriff, da ich mir noch nicht so ganz sicher bin, ob die Hefte auch in Österreich herauskommen (hab' sie hier nämlich noch nirgends geshen), aber ich unterschreib' trotzdem, damit wenigstens ihr eine Chance habt, sie zu bekommen. [[Benutzer:Chosen_One_of_Bionicle|'Coob - Cho-Matoran']] 12:54, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Es ist schade, das die Hefte Glatorianer II, III und IV nicht erscheinen. Ich habe die I und mich sehr auf die nächste Ausgabe gefreut. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Himmelspaladin ]] Unterschriften Die Unterschriften sind nur ein vorläufiges Mittel - ich warte auf eine weitere Antwort und dann ziehe ich einen weiteres Ass aus dem Ärmel, aber das ist noch gewagter. Die Unterschriften werden mit einer kurzen Erklärung an meinen Kontaktmann bei FUN TRADING gehen. Bitte in dem Format #--~~~~Name. Die Erklärung wird besagen, dass wir gerne auch die andern drei Hefte hätten und dass wir eine Unterschriftenliste von Kaufwilligen (also das müsstet ihr dann auch sein!) erstellt haben. Dazu brauchen wir aber auch Dutzende Unterschriften, also helft beim sammeln - macht die Leute drauf aufmerksam! Man muss kein Wiki-Nui Mitglied sein, um hier zu unterschreiben. #--Nuhrii the Metruan 12:48, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) #--[[Benutzer:Chosen_One_of_Bionicle|'''Coob - Cho-Matoran]] 12:52, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) #-- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 13:16, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) #--[[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 17:08, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) #--[[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] #--http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 18:09, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) #--[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 07:08, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) #--MakutaBX 14:01, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) #--link=Benutzer: Bioniclemaster724|150px ' (Talk/Blog) ' #--[[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:50, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) #--[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Hoobas]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'tank']] 16:05, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) #[[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Himmelspaladin ]] 17:00, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) # [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 17:17, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Leserbriefe Fügt hier eure Leserbriefe für Ausgabe 8 ein - das können auch aktuelle Infos sein oder Dinge, über die ihr gestolpert seid Setvergleich: Gelu vs. Stronius Ich würds gerne machen. (Kann man OpenOffice-Dokumente per E-Mail verschicken?) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 14:35, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Genehmigt und ja, geht. 15. September ist Einsendeschluss. --Nuhrii the Metruan 11:54, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Artikelvorschläge Habt ihr Vorschläge für IDBM-Artikel? Dann teilt sie mir hier mit. Bitte postet hier keine Artikel, sondern nur eure Ideen! Sandläufer Bauanleitung Nuhrii du könntest die Bauanleitung für Sandläufer in deinem Magazin brigen.Terinuva 10:02, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ist zwar keine Priorität, aber ich hab's schon mal jemandem gesagt (vielleicht sogar dir): Gebt mir eine textfreie Version der Bauanleitung und eine mit Text, damit ich eine deutsche Version anfertigen kann, und dann kommt es ins Heft. --Nuhrii the Metruan 11:36, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Skorpi und ich wollen uns wenns geht im nächsten Magazin vorstellen. link=Benutzer: Bioniclemaster724|150px ' (Talk/Blog) ' 19:15, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Genehmigt. Jeder eine DIN A4 Seite (mit Bild/Foto eurer Wahl) im .doc oder .odt-Format. Bilder können gerne in der Date enthalten sein, aber sendet sie mir bitte noch einmal separat. --Nuhrii the Metruan 11:59, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kann ich mich dann im übernächsten vorstellen? [[Benutzer:Chosen_One_of_Bionicle|'Coob - Cho-Matoran']] 12:55, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Erinner mich nächsten Monat nochmal dran, aber prinzipiell: ja. ;) --Nuhrii the Metruan 16:13, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Aktuelle Umfrage Spoiler-Umfrage 1 Wie soll das IDBM mit 2010-Spoilern umgehen, sobald diese erscheinen? Ich bitte um Ehrlichkeit - das hier hat nichts damit zu tun, wie Wiki-Nui damit umgeht, sondern soll dabei helfen, eine Linie für das IDBM zu finden. Dies ist wichtig, da wir uns der Zeit nähern, in der solche Spoiler auftauchen. Ich würde vorschlagen, 2010-Spoiler "weiß auf weiß" (oder in diesem Fall schwarz auf schwarz :P) zu schreiben, so dass man den Text nur lesen kann, wenn man ihn markiert (so wie auf Biosector). Dadurch können die, die die Spoiler lesen wollen, sie ganz einfach lesen, und die, die sie nicht lesen wollen, können sie dann ganz einfach überfliegen, ohne in der Gefahr zu schweben, irgendetwas aus Versehen zu lesen. [[Benutzer:Chosen_One_of_Bionicle|'Coob - Cho-Matoran']] 09:28, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bei dem mit weiß auf weiß bin ich dagegen. Erstens wäre es unpassend für ein Magazin; kann ja auch sein, dass es Leute gibt die sich das Magazin ausdrucken wollen. XD Außerdem haben manche PDF-Programme Probleme mit dem Markieren von Texten... >.< Ich denke aber, dass man 2010-Spoiler auf jeden Fall ins Magazin bringen dürfte. Meiner Meinung nach auch ohne zusätzliche Warnungen oder "Schutzmaßnahmen" - Spoiler ist Spoiler, egal ob über das Ende von 2009 oder den Anfang von 2010. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 01:32, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Also ich als "Stammleser des IDBM" denke, man sollte sie auf jedenfall in das Magazin bringen. Mich würde es zwar nicht stören, sie zu sehen, man sollte sie aber trotzdem auf jeden Fall irgentwie markieren, da es ein paar (wenige) gibt, die noch keine Infos über 20010 wissen wollen. Man sollte es aber nicht schwarz auf schwarz schreiben, aus den Gründen die Toa Nuva schon genannt hat. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 20:34, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Also ich finde solche "weiß-in-weiß", oder in diesen Fall "schwarz-in-schwarz spoiler sind unnötig, man sollte einfach nur groß hinschreiben dass dieser Abschnitt Spoiler enthält. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ich fände Spoiler über 2010 total in Ordnung, aber nur mit dem Hinweis, denn ich will die Spoiler so schnell wie möglich erfahren :-D link=Benutzer: Bioniclemaster724|150px ' (Talk/Blog) ' 20:49, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bei mir ist es genauso, was ich als einziges noch nicht wissen will, ist der Ausgang von TLR, den ich selber gucken will. Aber über '10 will ich soviel wie möglich wissen. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 09:06, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wow, das ist mal ne Menge. 2010-Spoiler also ja? Gut. Und ich würde sie auf jeden Fall markieren (als Extrateil in Einblicke, Ausblicke oder als Extraartikel). TLR-Spoiler werden eh erst im Oktober, wahrscheinlicher aber erst im November ins Heft gepackt, wenn der Epilog-Comic zu TLR erscheint, der ja danach spielt. --Nuhrii the Metruan 11:59, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Spoiler-Umfrage 2 Aber noch eine Frage: Sollte das IDBM die Spoiler veröffentlichen, sobald es sie gibt, oder erst warten (Oktober, November, Dezember?). Und sollten wir eine Unterscheidung treffen zwischen Bild- und Textspoilern, da zu frühe Setbilder Konkurrenten von LEGO Möglichkeit verschaffen, "Raubkopien" der Sets anzufertigen und daraus Profit zu schlagen. Ich richte mich da nach euch, also sagt mir eure Meinung. Ich bin dafür jeden Spoiler so früh wie möglich erscheinen zu lassen, weil ich schon vor neugier sterbe XD link=Benutzer: Bioniclemaster724|150px ' (Talk/Blog) ' 12:43, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Geht immer noch um die 2010-Spoiler, oder? Da habe ich die selbe Meinung wie Bima - neue Infos so früh wie möglich im Magazin erscheinen lassen, ohne "künstliche Verlängerung" der Wartezeit. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 12:57, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja, es geht immer noch darum. Bei Textspoilern wäre ich sogar dazu bereit, sie sofort zu veröffentlichen. Aber was ist mit Setbildern, die aus "unoffiziellen" (milde ausgedrückt) Quellen kommen? --Nuhrii the Metruan 13:14, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hast du schon Set-Bilder? link=Benutzer: Bioniclemaster724|150px ' (Talk/Blog) ' 13:21, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nö, noch hab ich gar nix, weder Setlisten noch -Bilder. Wenn ihr was habt, gebt's mir und ich überprüfe es nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen auf Echtheit. Ich frage hier nur, weil erfahrungsgemäß Ende Ausgust, spätestens aber im September die ersten Listen und Bilder auftauchen. Dieses Jahr wird es wohl eher spät, weil alle so viel wie möglich über den Film wissen wollen, aber sobald der raus ist, liegt der Fokus auf 2010. --Nuhrii the Metruan 13:25, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Meinst du mit den Bildern aus "unoffizellen Quellen" geleakte Bilder? Da wäre ich dann doch sehr dagegen, dass die hier verbreitet werden. Davon abgesehen weiß ich auch gar nicht, ob das nicht vielleicht sogar strafbar wäre. Diejenigen, die die Bilder nach außen durchsickern lassen, machen sich ja auf jeden Fall strafbar; kA wie das mit dem bloßen Weiterverbreiten dieser Bilder aussieht... -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 13:57, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Direkt illegal ist es nicht, die weiterzuverbreiten, aber LEGO missbilligt es und bittet große Seiten wie youtube, Brickshelf, BS01 und BZPower, sie nicht zu zeigen oder, falls schon geschehen, sie wieder zu löschen. --Nuhrii the Metruan 14:21, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich wär auch dafür. Je früher, desto besser. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 07:14, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Meinungen/Fragen Sagt mir eure Meinung über das IDBM und welche Verbesserungsvorschläge ihr habt. Hier könnt ihr mir auch Fragen bezüglich des IDBM stellen, um ein FAQ zu erstellen. IDBM 7/August 2009:Eure Meinung! Bitte gebt mir und den anderen Helfern Rückmeldung! Ältere Ausgaben Kann man irgendwie an ältere Ausgaben rankommen? Terinuva 17:20, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Sie sollten alle noch af BZP sein, nehme ich an. Aber das ist offline. NtM hat die Links vielleicht auch soo..? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 16:09, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Direkt hier hab ich nur noch den Brickshelf-Link für Ausgabe 5/Juni 09: http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/MetruToa/Classified/idbm5jun09.pdf. Aber Moment, ich such mal... Hier wären die MEGAUPLOAD-Links für Ausgabe 1, Ausgabe 2, Ausgabe 3, Ausgabe 4, Ausgabe 5 und Ausgabe 6. Vielleicht sollte das jemand in die IDBM-Seite auf Wiki-Nui stellen, anstelle der Topic-Links. Nur das zentrale Topic, das solltet ihr lassen. --Nuhrii the Metruan 08:32, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, hab ich gemacht. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 11:13, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Witze Kennt ihr einen guten BIONICLE-Witz? Dann schreibt ihn hierher - Chosen One of Bionicle wird euch sicher dankbar sein. Vielleicht wird er sogar in der achten Ausgabe veröffentlicht. ... aber auch nur dann, wenn er halbwegs lustig ist. [[Benutzer:Chosen_One_of_Bionicle|'Coob - Cho-Matoran']] 09:29, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Weitere Kommentare Seid ihr euch nicht sicher, wo euer Kommentar hingehört? Dann schreibt ihn hierhin.